


Patchwork

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Nightmares. [05/22/02]





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Patchwork

## Patchwork

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Visualize world peace, and while you're at it, visualize me a disclaimer, all right? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

I haven't told him that I still have nightmares. A different one each night. Sometimes he goes with her and while I hate him for it, the one I really hate is myself. Sometimes I shoot him and the bullet paralyzes him. Once it killed him. 

It. Not me. As if the gun was alive. 

Usually he stays, because of me. He stays and resents me for stopping him. Then he takes my gun, and I find his body. It's like that bullet had his name on it one way or the other. 

Fate? God? Chance? 

I don't know anymore. 

  
 

* * *

End Patchwork by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
